


Never forget to set the alarm

by Mareridt



Series: 31 Sterek Fics - August edition [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Awesome Laura Hale, Awesome Lydia Martin, Detective Laura, Detective Lydia, Detective Stiles, F/F, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Soon-to-be Detective Derek Hale, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That clicked something in Stiles head. “Wait, do you mean...”<br/>Braeden got up and handed him the recruit folder. “This is going to be your new partner, Stilinski.” she said. “I have the pleasure to introduce you to Derek Hale, Detective Laura Hale's brother.” as if saying it name equalled to being summoned, Derek entered the office with a playful smirk on his awfully hot lips.<br/>“Nice to meet you, Detective Stilinski.”<br/>Stiles gaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never forget to set the alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! So, 10th fic of the 31 Sterek fics Giveaway, August edition. I know I could have probably written this one all in one chapter, but I'm tired, it's almost 4 am and I want to sleep, lol. So what's a little agony for you compared to my beauty sleep? Nothing. Awesome, glad we cleared that.  
> As per usual, this is unbetad, so any mistake is mine and will be edited all at the end of the month. 
> 
> Leave lots of kudos and comments, I appreciate them all so greatly!

Stiles woke up in horrible delay that morning.

He had been living in New York since he started college and then got a job, and he had never been so late in his life for work. _Never_.

He actually couldn't understand how, since he lived together with Lydia - not together _together_ like were a couple, hell no, they were best buddies now, almost like him and Scott - and she always woke him up before the alarm did it so he ended up not setting it anymore. How come she didn't that morning?

Stiles tried to remember if Lydia had at least yelled at him from the kitchen before giving up... until he remembered giving up wasn't an option for her, and the last time he tried to be lazy for five more minutes she emptied three buckets full of ice cubes and almost frozen water on him. There it went the ice bucket challenge as well.

At the station he got teased for a whole week, his fail recorded played on the interactive board every morning as soon as he stepped in, courtesy of his partner in crime and great friend Laura Hale.

After a shower he stepped in the kitchen just to find a post-it on the fridge reading: "If your hangover is too bad, the pills are in the left cupboard. If you're late I'll tell the boss."

Stiles groaned, suddenly remembering everything, explaination for his throbbing head and sick stomach included. They went to the pub to celebrate their latest solved case with the cheers of their boss, wanting to get as wasted as they were allowed to. Only at a certain point Laura had started flirting with Lydia – or Lydia started? – and well... he knew how things had gone from then on.

"Fucking Lyds, getting laid by Hale and with almost no hangover" he mumbled to himself, opening the fridge to take the milk for the cereals. His stomach contracted painfully at the thought of solid food, though, so he opted for a glass of water, pills, and coffee later at the station. He had a train to catch anyway, so the faster he got ready the better. Lydia was probably already at the station, Laura driving her there after what he thought could have been great morning sex.

In the end he was happy for his two girls, he thought. Stiles had knew Laura was gone head over heels for the red head since the first time she saw her, but didn't say anything, rather having the nature doing its course than fucking up a soon-to-be fantastic full-of-sex relationship being their cupid.

Mother Nature did delay a lot their first kiss, but he wasn't mad.

Anyway, turning back to his problems, Stiles almost missed the last train of the morning, daydreaming how would things change between him and the new couple, but he caught it at the last minute, breath coming out in harsh pants since he ran like hellhounds were chasing him. He checked on himself once again, controlling he had his police badge and his waist holster, gun tucked in it safely.

He climbed off the train two stops later, walking to the next platform to take the next one for his work place. The train was late too, apparently, so he leaned against the wall and looked around, weirded out by how few people there were there. New York subways were usually way more crowded than that, so how come... His eyes were attracted by a suspicious movement caught with the tail of his eyes, and turning in that direction Stiles could see a man walking decisive and sure towards the exit, another one following him close behind.

It was immediately clear to him that the first man didn't know he was being followed, or he was hiding it like a professional actor, but the stalker didn't look like he wanted to stop and have a coffee together while chatting about the ol' good time at high school.

Stiles suddenly heard the sound of his train approaching the platform, and he looked in front of him to see a couple of students coming closer for when the doors would open. He, anyway, turned again to check on the two men, and since the one being followed looked like he could handle it, if the way his clothes were tight around his muscled body was anything to go by, he considered going to work without remorse. That is, until he saw the stalker reach behind him, under the jacket, to draw out a gun.

A rush of adrenaline made Stiles change his mind in a second, and he had to thank it for the smartness with which he affronted the new situation. He ran towards the big guy behing followed, yelling loudly to call him. “Hey, hey!” he yelled. “Hey, Miguel!” where the name came from, Stiles didn't know. The guy turned toward him, thick judgey eyebrow raised toward his hairline. “It's me, Stiles! Long time since we last saw, huh?”

So maybe in the end it would Stiles the one to stop him and chat about high school days. He lunged himself at the stranger, hugging him tightly in order to reach his ear with his mouth. “There's a man following you, he's armed; play along and we'll be fine” he whispered in a rush, leaning back to pretend to check him out. “Man, you grew up nicely! I almost didn't recognize you!”

The guy put on an almost-so-fucking-realistic genuine smile, patting his back like he was really an old friend of his. “Stiles, that's because you probably forgot your lenses at home today or your alzheimer pills. Didn't you use to wear glasses in high school? And Miguel was my cousin, I'm Derek” _Derek_ shook his head, like he had repeated those words to him several times. With a voice deep and rough like that, Stiles really wished he had.

“Oh, fuck, _touché_.” he checked subtly the armed man who was following Derek, but apparently he went away to hide, considering himself too in the open to act. Almost everything was going alright, if it wasn't for the almost-surely bruising grip Derek had on one of his arms. Stiles pretended to put his hands on his hips to show him his police badge, and immediately the grip relaxed.

Derek looked sincere when he asked. “So, would you like coffee? I think I owe you one for the last time” Stiles beamed at him, his caffeine addiction dancing around in his head.

“You kidding? I'd never refuse free coffee.”

 

 

They walked into a local not too far from the subways, sitting down at a table far from the window but from which Stiles had good sight of all the exits. “Officer Stiles Stilinski, New York Major Crimes' Police Department” he introduced himself after a waiter took their orders. “I'm sorry I had to blatantly attack you, but I couldn't risk someone getting shot at at the subway, could I?”

Derek shrugged. “It's alright, I understand” he replied, but he didn't look to shocked hearing someone was following him. “But really, Miguel? Do I look like a Miguel to you?”

Stiles managed to fight down a blush. “Hey, I had to think fast” he justified himself. “Beside, all I could see from my position was your ass, so really, don't complain.”

“Where you there undercover?”

The detective shook his head. “I had to catch the last train to get to work, but I guess I'll have to call in and say I'll get back in the afternoon” the waiter brought them their orders, and Stiles couldn't help the moan that slipped past his lips when he sipped his coffee. Damn, he had missed it so much.

“I could drive you there” Derek said, thoughtful. “I know where the Major Crime station is.”  
“Do you?” Stiles frowned. “Tell me you weren't brought in handcuffed, please. Because, you know, you kinda send off serial killer vibes, but I hope it's just you knowing well the city in which you leave.”

Derek bursted out laughing and– weren't those a pair of cute bunny teeth in the front. “Second one, actually.”

The detective relaxed. “Oh thank god, because that would have been the protocol so fucking awkward.”

“Protocol?”

“Yeah, protocol. Since someone was following you and was armed, and looked like he did use the weapon he was carrying around too, it's my duty to bring you with me and compile a report.” Stiles shrugged, keeping on sipping his coffee. “As I said, it's the procedure. I won't take no as an answer” he added, when Derek looked about to protest. “I want to know we have something on you in came one day you go missing.”

The man huffed, scratching his perfect stubble with a glare. “Fine. I'll help you with the report.”

Stiles smiled big. “Good guy, Der-Bear.”

“Don't call me that.”

 

 

Stiles was forced to wait at the local while Derek took back his car from a nearby officine, and for a moment the detective was sure he had been played, until a blacj shining camarro pulled on the side.

The window dropped, and Derek beamed at him from the driver seat. “You ready?” he asked. Stiles rolled his eyes and climbed in the car, having enough time to put the seat belt on before the car rushed in the streets.

“You fucking show off!” Stiles yelled, resisting the urge to punch Derek's arm when he laughed. “Don't force me to put a ticket on your car!” as the car slowed down, he relaxed. They drove in comfortable silence till the station, where Derek pulled over and followed him inside.

“Bilinski, you're finally here!” called one of his collegue from behind the reception, smile big and friendly.

“Shut up, Dag, I saved someone's life this morning” Stiles replied, signing his presence that day. “Hey, tell the boss I'm gonna meet her after I file the report, okay? The guy here is gonna rip my throat out if I don't do that immediately.”

Dag looked at Derek, who rolled his eyes and nodded unimpressed. “With my teeth” he supplied helpfully. Stiles shoved at him, directed toward his desk, when a voice called for his guy. Uhm, no, the guy he simply brought in.

“Derek? What are you doing here?” Laura Hale got up from her own chair, Lydia sitting on the desk next to her and still leaning down like they were about to kiss. Stiles came to a stop beside the guy, who waved at one of his partners in crime nonchalantly. “I thought you'd take the camarro and go home.”

Stiles was suddenly very, very confused. What was going on there? Fortunately for him, Lydia was in the same situation. “You know each other?” she asked, perfect eyebrows knitting together in a frown. Laura nodded.

“Remember the little brother I told you had gone in militar training because he wanted to become a detective as well?” she said, stepping close to Derek. “Well, meet Derek Hale, my little brother.”

Stiles would have liked to say a lot of things after that revelation. Like why didn't she introduce him to them before, or why didn't Derek tell him he knew where the station was because his sister worked there, or again why he accepted so easily to follow him when the report could be easily filed by mostly Laura and still a little part by Stiles himself?

Yeah, he could have said a lot of things. But what got out of his mouth in that moment was something like: “You call that living 200 pounds of hotness and muscles _little?_ Are you insane? He could smash my head in just flicking my nose!” Lydia didn't say anything, thank god, but while Laura was about to, his brother was faster.

“Are you insulting me or complimenting me?” he asked somewhere between flattered and offended and confused. Stiles made an _absolutely manly_ sound of frustration at that.

“I don't know, maybe both!” he exclaimed. “I could have picked you up ages ago if Laura had cared to introcude us, not save your sorry ass today first thing in the morning!”

Laura turned toward her brother. “Stiles saved your life?”

Derek shrugged. “Guy following me around with a gun” he explained. Then he added in a whisper not enough low that Stiles couldn't hear, “Usual things, I'm used to it.”

“Well, you shouldn't.” Stiles stepped in. “Stalking is nothing anyone should get used to.”

“Stiles, this isn't stalking” Laura cut him off. “Don't worry, I'll take care of the paperwork. You can go meet the boss now, you've been late enough.”

With a last grudge, Stiles obeyed.

 

 

His boss was a very intimidating woman named Braeden. She had been a mercenary once, but now she was settled down.

She compared he career to a wedding; once she was a reckless single, now she had settle down and started a family on her own, her own district. Stiles thought she was one of the scariest people he ever met, especially because of the scars on her neck that looked like a giant feline's claws. She did have such interesting adventures to tell them, but he had yet to listen to that one explaining how she got the scars.

Anyway, as soon as he stepped in the office, Braeden made him sit down in one of the chairs. “Detective Stilinski, you're late.” she scolded him. “But since it's the first time ever, there won't be any punishment beside a couple of more paperwork telling me why.”

Stiles groaned. “Sir, yes, sir” he mumbled. “I will send them in tomorrow first thing in the morning.”

“I want them late this afternoon.”

The detective cringed. “Will do.” Braeden nodded, then took a folder from the pile to her left. “The academy has sent the new recruits for this department. You, McGarret and Counsol will have them as partners for all the duration of their trial.

“A newbie?” asked Stiles. “But a _greenie_ would break down my perfect record of solved cases and no casualities! Why not Laura?”

His boss squared him up and down. “Because I gave you the most promettent recruit we had since your arrival and Ms. Martin, Stilinski. He's the best of his course, and I can't give him to Ms. Hale. It would be nepotisism.”

That clicked something in Stiles head. “Wait, do you mean...”

Braeden got up and handed him the recruit folder. “This is going to be your new partner, Stilinski.” she said. “I have the pleasure to introduce you to Derek Hale, Detective Laura Hale's brother.” as if saying it name equalled to being summoned, Derek entered the office with a playful smirk on his awfully hot lips.

“Nice to meet you, Detective Stilinski.”

Stiles gaped.

 


End file.
